Meeting Your Demons
by Mr. Alaska
Summary: Something happens. Naruto, out of nowhere, suddenly gets trapped inside his own mind! Who is to blame for this? But more importantly, how will one certain shy kunoichi manage to get him back? Rating M. NaruHina.
1. The Incident

Naruto glared at the gate in front of him, his blue eyes flashing dangerously. He sat cross-legged on the ground, sitting in about 3 inches of water but he ignored it, he was too angry to worry about being wet.** "What's wrong kit? Getting a little angry?**" The deep rumbling voice came from the darkness behind him, it's voice a low rumbling growl. The voice was pitched to a menacing tone that could scare even the most battle hardened ninja, but Naruto didn't even flinch.

"Shut it Kyubi, I don't need your insight on things." Naruto turned to glare at the large fox demon beside him. His glare intensified when he saw the fox smirking. His large sharp teeth shined even in the darkness of the cage, his bright red eyes glowing slightly.

"**It isn't my fault your in this predicament.**" The fox reminded him, chuckling at Naruto's reaction. "**It was that snake that did this, so don't come complaining to me about it.**"

"Watch it fox." Naruto's voice seethed. "I don't feel like your remarks at the moment." With that he turned to ignore the entity behind him.

"**What's so bad about being stuck behind my seal with me, at least you have company.**" The Kitsune smirked again but his eye's glowed with rage.

"Some company." Naruto muttered, he saw the foxes spine straitened and knew he struck a cord. He started to chuckle when Kyubi growled at him.

"**Listen you little brat, I have no remorse about eating you.**" The Kyubi stood to his full height which was kind of hard to do in the limited space, and looked down at Naruto in anger.

"Give it up Kyubi, both me and you know you can't do a thing to me. This isn't my physical self so attacking me would be pointless." Kyubi sighed and sat back down, knowing that the kit was right.

"**Annoying brat**." Kyubi muttered as he sat back down, almost crushing Naruto in the process. "**Wish I could eat you**." Kyubi thought about it for a moment then replied gruffly, "**Knowing you, you'd give me indigestion**."

"Oh shut up! Pissing each other off is not going to resolve this issue!" Naruto looked at the ground in thought. "We have to find a way to get me out of here."

"**You remember what the snake said**,** the only way for you to escape is for me to escape also**." Kyubi looked thoughtful, "**And I highly doubt that you'd want me free**."

"No I don't, especially with that immense amount of chakra that you posses and the vengeance that you want to exact on the leaf village." Naruto said, glaring slightly at the fox. Kyubi just looked back at him innocently, Naruto snorted at the face Kyubi and innocent does not even belong in the same sentence.

"**Maybe you can get used to living in here with me**?" Kyubi asked him sarcastically, "**You know it can get frightfully lonely in here**,** I'm so glad I have company now**!" It was surprising that the large nine tailed fox can be so dramatic.

"Your sarcasm isn't helping me!" Naruto yelled to the fox. "The situation isn't humorous." But it was slightly funny to hear the fox pitch his voice very high in an imitation of a girl.

"**The way I see it kit, you're stuck in here for a while so you might as well get over it**." The Kyubi sighed, as he laid his head on his paws and closing his eyes.

"Yeah." Naruto yawned, leaning against a wall. He hoped that those outside won't try to get him out, he doesn't want Kyubi to escape.

(In A Hospital Room)

"Any change today?" Hinata asked Sakura as she walked into the hospital. Sakura, who was standing in the lobby looked up to see the pale eyed girl who has became one of her best friends in the last few weeks.

"Unfortunately, no." Sakura answered. Hinata sighed as she walked toward the staircase to his room, it has been a month since that mission. A month since the incident that quieted the most hyperactive ninja in the village. As she entered the room she saw the Hokage sitting by his bed again, Lady Tsunade was here nearly as much as she was.

"Good day Lady Hokage." Hinata greeted.

"I told you, you don't have to call me that, Tsunade is good enough." The Hokage scowled at her half-heartedly. "Anyway, I'm sorry I can't stay here any longer. But I have to get back to the office to fill out paperwork. Come get me if anything changes." And with that she left. Sakura looked at the Hyuuga girl and sighed. She always knew Hinata had a crush on Naruto, and to see him drop in a sudden coma most be hard for her. The pink haired medic in training walked up beside her, and smiled.

"You love him, don't you?" And to Sakura's complete surprise, the Hyuuga heir didn't hesitate in her answer.

"Yes…. I love him." A single tear began to form in her pale eyes, but she tried her best not to allow it to fall. and when she tried to speak again, she spoke in her regular stutter. "I…I don't know wh…what happened. We were just coming back from a simple D-ranked m…mission when it happened."

(Flashback)

A month earlier, Naruto, along with team 8 had just completed a simple and easy D-ranked mission. It was to retrieve the fire lord's wife's cat…AGAIN. And Kiba was complaining about it none stop. "This mission blew! I'm a freaking Inuzuka, for heaven's sake! Why would that old hag send a dog lover to rescue a worthless ball of fur who runs away every other week?!" Shino looked at his feral teammate and sighed.

"Because…the most logical choice for a search and retrieval mission is one with a excellent tracker, such as a Inuzuka. It might have been longer for us to find Tora if you were absent for this assignment." He answered in his emotionless tone. Naruto tilted his head to one side, and raised a eyebrow.

"Dude…. Do you ever complete a sentence without using a word that have less then two syllables?" Kiba and Akamaru both snickered at the question.

"Believe me, man. I've been on his team long enough to honestly say…nope. And I highly doubt he will soon." The whole time Hinata kept to herself, too shy to say anything. She walked behind the boys, looking down and fiddling with her fingers. Naruto glanced behind him and saw the shy kunoichi, and smiled.

"You were pretty good too, Hinata. Without your all seeing eye, I don't think we could've known where he was." The sudden compliment caused Hinata's cheeks to take on a light pink shade.

"Umm…. Th…thank you, N…Naruto." The blond boy chuckled, and scratched the back of his head. Seeing this caused Kiba so sigh in a depressed manner.

'I feel sorry for you, Hinata. You fell in love with a idiot.' "Well, I'm just glad that stupid mission is over." But then suddenly, Naruto's body fell to the ground with a loud thud. "What the hell?!" Kiba shouted as he and the others gathered around Naruto's lifeless body. Hinata pushed through and felt his pulse, and gasped.

"H…his heart rate is dropping! We need to get him to the hospital!"

(End Flashback)

Sakura placed a comforting hand on Hinata's shoulder, in hopes of reassuring her. "Don't worry, Hinata…. I'm sure he'll be fine." The white eyed girl sniffled, and wiped her tears on her sleeve.

"Th…thank you, Sakura." The pink haired girl giggled.

"And don't worry about him not noticing you…I mean, in _that _way, anyway. I'm sure that if you beat enough sense into his thick skull, he'll get the message." And despite the horrible situation she was facing, Hinata stifled a giggle. Although she was madly in love with Konoha's 1 hyperactive ninja Naruto, she also had to admit he wasn't the sharpest of people when it came to girls. But then again, why would he be? He grew up alone, with no mother and father, and very little friends. He was constantly being chased down be anger villagers for not good reasons. So how would he know anything about relationships? The reminder of how miserable he must've been made Hinata even sadder. She reached out, and gently grasped Naruto's hand. His heart monitor kept a nice steady rhythm. He looked as if her was sleeping, but that wasn't it. If he was only sleeping, he would've woken up by now. And when she asked Tsunade what happened, she wouldn't answer. She only said she wasn't allowed to speak about it, which worried Hinata dearly. Something was terribly wrong with Naruto, and none of the Jonins would talk about it. Meanwhile, Sakura noticed that Hinata was lost in thought, and snapped her back into reality by snapping a finger in front of her face. "Hello? Hinata? Are you there?" Realizing that she dozed of, Hinata blushed and looked down.

"I…I'm sorry. I was just…. Thinking"

"About Naruto?" Sakura asked in a all knowing tone of voice. She shook her head, and smiled at the love struck girl. "Man…. I can't believe you, the Hyuuga heir, has a crush on Naruto. I mean seriously, you two are almost COMPLETELY different. He's super loud, and you are as quiet as a church mouse." But Hinata giggled, and took a seat next to Naruto's bed.

"Well…. I wouldn't say that. We may have a lot of different interests, but we do have something in common." Sakura smiled, raised a eyebrow and took a seat right next to her.

"Oh? And what might that be?" The shy kunoichi looked her right in the eye and smiled.

"We both want to prove ourselves….."

To Be Continued……..

Hey! It's Mr. Alaska again with a new story! Actually, this was a story started by Kurotsuki-Tenchi, but she abandoned the first chapter. So, she sent it my way, and I adopted it as my own. Please leave a review, and I promise I'll reveal the reason behind Naruto's little problem in the next chapter! And again, please leave reviews, and check out my other stories:

Deadliest Warrior: Ninja vs. Viking

Deadliest Warrior: Shaolin Monk vs. Gladiator

Deadliest Warrior: William Wallace vs. King Leonidas

Deadliest Warrior: Knight vs. Samurai

Deadliest Warrior: Deathstroke vs. Deadpool

To Make Your Son Happy (Naruto)(Kiba/Tsume)(Inuzuka Incest)

Best Training Session Ever!(Naruto)(Naruto/Hinata)

Son of a Mercenary(Naruto/Deadpool Crossover)(Naruto/Hinata)

Evil Is Only Skin Deep(Naruto)(Naruto/Hinata)

And don't worry, the next chapters will be longer. I'm just seeing how this first chapter pans out. PEACE!!!!


	2. How it all Began

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata

Rating: M

Author's Notes: So sorry, everybody. I got caught up with my other stories. But now I will try harder to update this story more often. Kurotsuki-Tenchi sent me this story, because she didn't know how to continue it…. I now see what she meant. I had a hell of a time figuring out a way to keep this thing goin'. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. PEACE. And just so you know, this will be a somewhat of a filler chapter. Remember, I am having a hard time trying to continued this thing.

Chapter 2: How it all Began

Hinata and Sakura sat at Naruto's hospital bed, just watching him. The pink haired girl looked at him, and then back to the Hyuuga beside her. "So…how did this idiot steel heart, exactly?" Hinata looked up, with her almost permanent red hue under her cheeks. "I mean, seriously. He isn't the most romantic person when it comes to girls, you know? Every time he asked me on a date, he would always offer to take me to this ramen stand he loves so much. Who takes a girl our for RAMEN, anyway?" Fiddling with her fingers, Hinata smiled and giggled.

"O…only a boy like N…Naruto…." She then reached out, and gently grasped the unconscious ninja's hand. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep…. He didn't have to fake a smile now. "I f…fell for him wh…when we were still in th…the academy.." The shy kunoichi began, getting Sakura's attention. "I…I was always s…so scared. So scared o…of not doing anything r…right…. But then I met N…Naruto…"

(Flashback)

A very shy, and a very scared eight year old Hinata Hyuuga was being walked to her first day at the ninja academy by her father, Hiashi Hyuuga. Now, Hiashi was very concerned with his daughter's crushing level of shyness, and took her aside before entering the academy. "Don't be afraid, Hinata…" The head of the Hyuuga clan spoke in a emotionless and dry voice. "You are the heir to the Hyuuga clan, and should never show fear to the commoners." Poor, timid Hinata looked with uncertainty in her eyes. She wore a simple pitch white kimono, that went all the way to her ankles.

"Y…yes, f…father…." The Hyuuga head raised a eyebrow at his daughters, response. But he only sighed, and sent her on her way.

(Inside the Classroom)

Hinata Hyuuga walked really slowly towards the classroom. She, most of all, feared what the other kids would think of her. 'Wh…what if th…they don't l…like me? What if I…I embarrass f…father? Wh…what if….' Her thoughts got more and more saddening, as she hesitantly opened the sliding door open. Inside, were about 15 or 20 more kids her age. Iruka sensei saw the Hyuuga girl walk in…and smiled brightly.

"Ah! Hinata! It is so nice to have you in our class." He spoke in a warming tone. Hinata timidly raised her hand, and waved. A shade of dark red came across her cheeks when Iruka started to walk her way. "I hope you like it here, because this is where you will be coming to for the next four years." He then grabbed her hand, and began to take her on a tour of the academy. He showed her the running field, the break area, where she and all the other students would have their lunch and play. He also took a few minutes to show her all the other rooms, where they will be rotating back and forth from. "I hope you like it here, Hinata. Again, it will be a pleasu…." He was about to finish, when a blond boy ran screaming past them, with two kunoichi in training following suit behind him.

"AHHHH! HELP!! DON'T LET THEM GET ME!!!!" He cried, as the two girls slowly began to close in behind him. One of them was a short pink haired girl, wearing a light blue T-shirt, green pants, and a pin in her hair. This was Sakura Haruno. The other girl had short blond hair, wearing a pink long sleeved shirt, black and dark blue pants. This, was Ino Yamanaka.

"Get back here, you jerk! You knocked over my precious Sasuke!" The blond girl shouted, with her arms extended out wide, ready to strangle poor Naruto. Sakura, still run, turned and glared at her former friend.

"You mean "MY" Sasuke, Ino Pig!" The two girls started arguing with one another, while they continued to run after the little prankster. Iruka rubbed his temples and sighed aloud.

"Naruto…." He groaned. Then he turned to the girl by his side. He shook his head, and smiled. "Sorry, miss Hinata. Like I WAS saying, it will be a pleasure to teach you here." Hinata allowed a small smile to appear on her face.

"Th…thank you, I…Iruka sensei…" Then finally, the school bell rang, signaling the beginning of the first day of school. So Iruka sensei led Hinata back to class. They entered the classroom, where they saw all the children laughing and messing around. So already found a few others, and became instant friends. Most of them were girls. But the boys of the class weren't as eager to go out on the limb quite yet. But the ONLY boy that tried to make only friends was the boy from before. He would walk up to the boys, and try to start a conversation with any…. But none of them would pay him any mind. The worst of those were Sasuke Uchiha. He would send a dangerous glare at Naruto every time they made any kind of eye contact.

"O.K, everyone!" Iruka began in a loud voice, silencing everybody in the room. "I am Iruka Umino, and I will be your sensei for the next four years. I hope to get to know all of you." Everybody began to take their seats. Nobody wanted to sit near Naruto, and claimed the seat was already taken. No one wanted to sit by Hinata, either. Because she already was dubbed "White Eyes" by a group of girls. So, the timid Hyuuga decided to take a seat in the top corner, where no other student sat…no one, _except _one other outcast. Naruto trudged up the steps, disappointed that no one wanted to sit by him. But when he looked up, his ocean blue eyes met the pitch white ones of Hinata. A blush quickly came over Hinata's face, and she nervously looked down. Scratching the back of his head, Naruto chuckled.

"Umm…. Hi. I am Naruto Uzumaki. What's your's?" Hesitantly, the young girl looked up, and answered in a quiet voice.

"Umm…….. I…I'm H…Hinata Hyuuga….. It is n…nice to m…meet you…" Naruto, hearing that Hinata wasn't telling him to leave, smiled brightly.

"Hey, Hinata. Do you mind if I sit next to you?" Hinata, still turning red in the face, shook her head.

"N…no. Umm…. I don't m…mind." The blond boy chuckled happily and took a seat right next to Hinata. And so began the first day of the academy for the young future shinobi.

(In the Break Yard)

A couple of hours have passed, and the students were now allowed to go out and have lunch or play. All the girls and boys got into their little groups, and shunned any and all other one. Therefore, Hinata and Naruto were out. The now lonely Hyuuga girl sat in the far side of the yard, and sat behind a tree with her lunch. 'Why doesn't a…anyone like m…me?' She thought, as she took a bite of her many rice balls. 'I d…don't know wh…what I could've d…done to get e…everyone to sh…shun me….' She continued to eat alone, when a surprising voice came from behind her.

"Hello again, Hinata…." Hinata squeaked, and jumped forward when she heard Naruto's voice. Naruto laughed hysterically when he heard Hinata's squeaky voice mutter his name. "Sorry for scaring you, Hinata. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to…you know? Have lunch together?" Hinata, against what Naruto would've thought she would do, smiled slightly.

"S…sure, N…Naruto…. I would r…really l…like that, very m…much…." Smiling his now trademark goofy grin, Naruto sat cross legged next to Hinata. Naruto had brought with him a little cup of ramen(No duh)and began to slurp it up, his whisker birthmarks curving downward with the face he made. Again, Hinata giggled softly at the jester. Naruto, now curious, decided to ask the question he was meaning to ask all day.

"What is with your eyes, Hinata?" Said girl's eyes popped open at the question. It wasn't that it was a "Need to know" request, but it was the fact that he, a boy whom she JUST met a few hours ago, wanted to get to know her. Hinata pressed her index fingers together, and began to fiddle with them.

"U…umm….. Th…they are the t…trademark of th…the Hyuuga clan…. Wh…when my father starts t…training me, he will t…teach me about our c…clan's most sacred t…techniques…" Naruto eyes, after hearing this, popped open with amazement.

"WOW! Really?! That is so cool! You are so lucky, Hinata! I wish I had a family trademark…. Or a family, for that matter…." His thrilled voice soon turned sad stricken. Hinata was confused by this.

"Wh…what does th…that mean, N…Naruto?" Naruto looked up, with eyes filled of sorrow.

"I don't have a family…. Both my parents died when that stupid fox attacked. My mother was said to have died giving birth to me, and my dad was said to have died fighting off the fox as it neared the village." Hinata gasped at this discovery, as Naruto continued in a solemn tone. "I lived in a orphanage until last year. After I turned seven, the orphanage I was living at kicked me out, saying they had enough of dealing with me…. But the old man gave me a apartment, and the council paid for my food." His voice took on a sense of false happiness, which Hinata, even at her young age, could sense. But before Naruto could continue his saddening story, the second bell rang, signaling that lunch was now ending. "We need to go, Hinata! Or Iruka will count us as append!" Without even think, Naruto reached out, grabbed Hinata's hand, and dragged her back to class.

'H…he is h…holding my hand!' Hinata screamed in her head, as her face went beat red.

(Four Hours Later)

The end to the first day of the academy was finally coming to a close. Iruka waved goodbye to all of his students that were leaving. Naruto and Hinata walked outside, and came upon Hiashi, who was waiting for his daughter. Hiashi's eyes drifted downward, and came to meet Naruto's blue eyes. To Naruto, Hiashi's gaze was a little more nerve racking then that of his young daughter. "Evening, Uzumaki…. I hope all is well?" Despite how some people knew him, Hiashi was among some of the only adults who didn't despise Naruto for what happened eight years ago. He hesitated, but Naruto respectively bowed to his elder.

"G…good, mister Hyuuga, sir." Hiashi chuckled at the childish address the boy called him by. He then turned back to his daughter, and took her hand.

"Come, Hinata…. We should be heading home now." As the two began to leave, Naruto's voice was heard from behind.

"Bye Hinata! I was see you tomorrow!" Blushing, Hinata turned and shyly waved back at the blond boy. At this, Hiashi couldn't but laugh in his head. That fact that his daughter's, the Hyuuga heir's first friend was none other then the Kyubi carrier was not short of ironic.

'Well…. I may not know how the Hyuuga council will react to this, but I can already guess this will only get more difficult as time passes….'

(End Flashback)

To Be Continued……

Hey everybody! How did you like that little filler chapter? I know, a little too early for a filler…. But what cam I say?! I needed to update this story sooner or latter. Please don't give me grief…. HEY! Does anyone else think it is cool that this story was published on September ninth, 2009? That's AWESOME! 09. 9. 09! Anyway, please leave reviews and check out my other stories! PEACE!!

PS…. Sorry this chapter is short, too…. I promise, as the story thickens, the chapter will grow longer!


	3. WARNING

WARNING! WARNING! I WANT ALL READERS TO READ THIS VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

FanFiction is cracking down! Rated M stories that contain sexual content and/or violence, FanFiction plans on deleting it and/or terminating your accounts! I urge you all! The only rating where stories can have those things is rated MA, but they stopped that rating on 2002! I want you all to go to "Support" and send them an e-mail about how they should reinstate rated MA! Please, for the sake of FanFiction! Help stop the madness!


End file.
